Pan (BH version)
:This article is about an alt version of a canon character :Keep also in mind that even thought this uses her GT design (Which Toriyama made), she's not the annoying character from Toei's GT Pan is the child of Gohan and Videl, granddauther of Goku and Chi Chi, great granddauther of Bardock and Gine Dragon Ball Z Pan is the favorite grandchild of Bardock, at the age of 3 she was mystifiled and became strong Dragon Ball GT Pan is now 10 years old, she likes to go on a date. BH appeared again and made 90% population of the Earth his slaves (including Gohan and Videl), except for Pan, Tien, Chiaotzu and some others. Pan helps Goku become ssj4 when prince Bartek attacked, she even punched Bartek in the face, thus making him bleed, but Bartek shoot a KI blast, and Pan's right hand was all bloody), in the shadow dragon saga she helped Turles, Bardock and Goku stop the threat. When Goku left with Shenron, Goku asked Turles to take care of Pan. In the 100 year skip, she was killed by prince Bartek which made Goku jr a ssj3. In heaven she is shocked to see the backstory of her grandpa. She is later revived by Bartek, after his girlfriend forces him too, turning Pan into a eternal young woman. After a while Bartek sents for Pan Black, in which Bartek tells her (Pan) that she (Pan Black) was "born" from Pan's blood After seeing Pans' SSJ4 powers, this Pan goes Ultra Instinct, much to everyone's amazament BH Game 3 In BH game 3 she faced Broly twin and easily beat him, she is also shocked (along with other 3 Good Pans) when she sees herself as Great saiyaman Personality She's cute and nice, however due to her being raised by heroes, she can't stand seeing kill people who beg for mercy Pan however got the emotional powerup from her dad Forms *Great ape - Pan never transformed to this form yet, but she still has her tail *Mystic SSJ1 - Due to her genetics from her father, can mix mystic and SSJ1 *Mystic SSJ 2- Due to her genetics from her father, can mix mystic and SSJ2 *Mystic Ultra Instinct (Sign) - a form gained by her during the Future Gohan Black, Future Goku (Yin) and Pan Black invasion 100 years after GT, unlike Future Pan and Princess Pan, main timeline Pan transforms into this form Attacks *Kamehameha - Basic form of a KI blast, originally developed by Turtle hermit *Spirit Bomb - Pan's strongest attack, learned from Goku with help of King Kai *Masenko - Learned from her father, she upgraded it as wish from Piccolo as Extreme Masenko *Kill Driver - Attack learned from Turles, she however uses a non violent version of it *Final spirit cannon - Attack learned from her great grandpa Bardock Category:Pan Category:Mystic Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:BH Ouji Category:Supporting character Category:Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Revived Character Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct